


Mini-Kids

by annpar2009



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: The kids have been Helping collecting minicons to the Autobots side for the grater good to save them, The Decepticons  have had enough of their meddling and want them out from the way
What will happen to the kids when they get captured by the enemy? can they escape? or even rerun to their life's they had before?Let's find out





	1. Chapter 1

"Spread out," Megatron barked out, standing atop a ledge which overlooked a mountain range. Somewhere down there was a Minicon although the Decepticon leader was sure that there was more than one.

"Yes sir," his Decepticons replied before obeying. 

Cyclonus and Starscream took to the air while Demolisher began to gingerly make his way down the slope. Megatron scowled, the Autobots had been collecting more minicons than them recently and he wasn't happy. This command depended on the number they could acquire, if the Autobots got more than fifty percent, then they were finished.

Cyclonus and Starscream where fling in different paths to find the minicon faster and Demolisher took his own way as well.

But the minicon was hidden somewhere in this mountainous and what more was a pain was that there was snow everywhere and the wind didn't make it any easier it was really strong, so Cyclonus and Starscream had a challenge to flying.

"i found it" laugh Cyclonus as he flied closer to the shiny object.

He smugly thrust his hand forward, seizing the shiny object and lifted it up triumphantly. But as it crumbled in his hand, he realized that it was just ice that the sun had been reflected off of.

"Uh, never mind," he mumbled, rather embarrassed as Starscream shook his head in disgust. 

"Idiot," he grumbled, flying higher into air to get a better view. There was no sign of the Autobots but they could easily be there, hidden by the numerous crevices and other hiding places scattered all over this mountain range. He knew this wasn't a good place to find anything but Megatron would have his wings if he didn't make a real effort.

Starscream flied closer to the mountain and higher up to see if he could find the minicon from the top of the mountain where he would have a good view.

Demolisher saw Starscream flew higher up and he just continued to drove to look for the minicon and then stop and a idea come to his processor and he started to scan the area to find the minicon that way would be faster so see where it was hidden

"Hey no sleeping at the job" yelled the helicopter 

"I'm scanning for it," Demolisher snapped back irritably. "You should do the same."

"Hah, I'll look for it however I want to," Cyclonus replied stubbornly, raising higher and staring at the bleak cliff face he was surveying. "Aww, we're never gonna find anything up here."

"Just keep looking," Demolisher told him, glancing up and seeing that Megatron was still on a higher level. Their leader was probably itching for a fight with that Optimus Prime but it was going to be tricky fighting up this high and on such unstable ground.

Cyclonus where fling around the mountain of it back side, but didn't notice he was getting far more away from his fellows Decepticons.

"This us useless" mumbled the helicopter, as the wind began to get stronger he had it harder to stay stable in the air, it didn't take long before he landed  
He started to walk and to look around later when he got tired looking for the minicon he it his foot on a rock

"OWWW-" Cycloses shouted as he hit his foot on a rock, whilts letting out a scream which comprised of various yodels and laughs "OH Crap! A--ahah- OW!." and he looked down at the rock and near at it was a ice crack, there was something green glowing in there.

"Finally" smiled Cyclonus and he bends down to try to reach the minicon with his hand "come on, i am so close" 

Then at the very moment he heard a ground bridge "slag, almost got it"

"Hey, get away from there," came that obnoxious Hotshot's voice as he came speeding through. 

"Grr," Cyclonus cursed, transforming and flying up into the air. "I'll show you Autobot."

He began to pepper the racing car with plasma shots, cackling with delight. What he didn't notice was a small figure carefully making their way towards the ice crack. Said figure reached it and slipped in, being small enough to accomplish this with ease. 

"Hah, got you," Cyclonus crowed as Hotshot yelped as one of his tires was hit and almost went spinning off the steep slope.

"Not quite," Hotshot yelled defiantly before suddenly laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cyclonus demanded as Hotshot said smugly. "Took a look behind you."

"huh?" Cyclonus exclaimed, turning to see one of those human kids climb out of the ice crack with a Minicon in their hand.

"Aww, **," he groaned as the kid disappeared a moment later in a space bridge.

Demolisher had finished scanning for the minicon and find it on his screen and started to drive to the location and it was very quiet, When he come to the location he didn't see the minicon 

"Wired, the minicon should be here" said Demolisher to him self and looked around until he understood the minicon was under then snow and he was standing at it 

"Great" was all he said very quietly and started to dig

Just as he felt he was almost there, he was suddenly interrupted by Cyclonus's cursing. "You damn Autobot, I'll get you for that!"

"Try and catch me, crazy!" came the Autobot Hotshot's voice.

Demolisher frowned, Cyclonus had managed to get into a fight with an Autobot. He paused, wondering if he should help or continue digging for the Mnincon. He decided to continue digging, Megatron would blast him if he dared to abandon the precious Minicon. 

He scrapped away at the snow, feeling the anticipation rise as he did so. this would surely please Megatron, he might even be rewarded.

"DAHHH!" came out of no where and he felt a shadow fall over him before Cyclonus crashed right on to of him. Demolisher yelled in shock and pain as the pair of them tumbled down the slope. 

"Get off," Demolisher yelped, shoving Cyclonus off him only to realize he was about to fall off a cliff. He scrambled at the rocks, trying to find something to prevent himself from going over.

"Cyclonus get off!" yelled Demolisher and was tying to get away from the helicopter with out to fall off the cliff 

"Looks like you need a little help there" said Hotshot with a smile and shot at ground and that made the ice crack a bit and both Cyclunus and Demolisher fell down.

"You got the Minicon Rad?" they heard him ask and a voice replied. "Yep, let's go."

"Little punks," Cyclonus snarled, struggling to free himself, they were both wedged in the ice crack and completely helpless. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"How the Pit should I know," Demolisher said furiously. "Hey, get your knee out of my face."

"You get it out," Cyclonus grumbled, squirming furiously.

"Better call for help," Demolisher muttered, hailing Starscream on the comm and explaining what had happened.

"Warp out of there, you fools," came the Seeker's helpful snarl.

"Warp, why didn't we think of that?" said Demolisher as he and Cyclonus took the seekers advise and warped away.

"Idiots" grumbled Starscream, he had just found the 2 minicon on a small icy cave, but it was to dark to see and most of the caves ice was pointy and Starscream just enter in and turned on his lights to see.

The only thing on his processor was to find that minicon before the Autobots got it, he could now hear there was a fight going on out side.

"Better hurry up" he though for him self and saw a green light and smiled at this, when he come close he could not believe it he had just found 2 minicons sucked in side the ice.

"I'll show those two bolt for brains how it's done," he thought smugly, transforming his wing into a sword so he could start hacking at the ice.

A few pieces of ice hit his shoulders, having fallen from the ceiling but he paid them no mind. However, as he continued, he started to become aware of the sounds of battle above the cave he was in. He paused before shrugging and continuing, dislodging a few more bits of ice. Just as he was almost through the thick ice, an ominous groaning sounding just above him.

"Hnn?" he mumbled, looking up in time to see a whole sheet of ice fall down on him.

"ARGH!" he cried as he was buried underneath it. He struggled to free himself, it was heavy as ** and parts of it were melting into his armor. 

He'd just managed to free his head and one arm when he saw that two of those human kids were heading for his Minicons.

"No," he exclaimed, thrashing about as he tried to get out of his prison. "Stay away from those."

"Sorry dude, they are coming with us," said Carlos.

Both Carols and Alexis took the 2 minicons and was now running out of the cave, when Starscream was struggled to get free but the ice was to heave.

But he would not let the kid get away with the minicons and he activated his trusters and tried to fly out and in surprise he got free from the ice, but then he got out side he saw the kid with the yellow Autobot and now it was to late for him to get them.

"Damn," he cursed, he could not believe two human Sparklings had managed to get the Minicons from him. It was beyond humiliating, just why had that ice collapsed on him. Looking skywards, he beheld Megatron and Optimus furiously fighting on a ledge above him. 

He huffed, he should have known. Well, there was nothing less to do but keep searching, this area appeared to contain a cache of Minicons, there surely must be a few more lying around he could grab.

Starscream just transformed and flew up, he was not going to give up yet he would have at least one minicon to take back to base on this day.

"It most be more somewhere" he said for him self and then he spot a green glow, it was be hide the leaders who where fighting very near on a snow hill and Starscream just flew to the snow hill to get the minicon.

"Right, this time no kids are taking this from me," he declared, landing and picking it up only to yelp in pain as a shot ricocheted from a boulder into his hand. The Minicon went rolling down the hill as he clutched his hand. He tried to follow but Optimus Prime blocked his route, the Minicon had rolled right in the middle of their fight.

"The Minicon," Megatron yelled, lunging for it but Optimus grabbed him and the two collapsed onto the ground.

"Your not getting it," Optimus grunted, pulling Megatron's arms back.

Megatron snarled and thrashed, the Minicon shield was only a couple of meters from his face, if he could only reach it. The next moment, his optics bulged with rage as that light skinned human came running out and grabbed the Minicon.

"Got it" said Rad with a smile on is face and was running back to Hotshot and both of them where very happy.

"No, you will pay for this Prime" growled Megatron at him and ordered his Decepticon to warp back to base awhile when the Autobot did the same.

"They found five Minicons!?" Megatron roared as his men cowered before him. "You're telling me three tiny, organic sparklings alone managed discover five Minicons and successfully present them to the Autobots!!!"

"W-well....uh...," Demolisher tried as Megatron's wrath turned on him.

"Are the three of you so incompetent that you cannot even handle three little brats?" Megatron demanded. 

"And I brought you to take on Optimus Prime," he added with a dark mutter, turning away from them and glaring at the glowing blue and green orb that was the Earth. "Perhaps I should simply send the three of you back....since you are helpless against such foes as two boys and a girl child."

"Megatron, no," Starscream exclaimed, raising himself up. If they really were set back, it would be in total disgrace, they would lose their ranks and would be the laughing stock of the whole Decepticons army, and probably the Autobots once they got wind of it. "Those children got lucky, nothing more; they must have found a cache of Minicons."

"Yeah," Cyclonus said hurriedly. "And those little punks are small and skinny, they can fit into places we can't. It's not our fault the Autobots have an advantage."

"Advantage?" Megatron repeated furiously. "Optimus's advantage is human brats!"

He growled as his soldiers bowed low, trying not to draw more attention to themselves. His fist clenched and unclenched on his throne as he mulled over this information.

"He must be laughing at me," he growled low to himself. "Well, I'll show him."

Glaring once more at his men, he barked."We are going to take care of those little brats so they do not trouble us again."

"Uh, you mean dispose of them?" Demolisher questioned but Megatron smiled.

"No," he said softly. "That would only ensure Optimus fight with extra ferocity and determination, no, we will instead punish those children to leave. Those five Minicons will be the last they ever take to the Autobots."

"How are we going to do that, Megatron?" Starscream questioned in his raspy voice.

Megatron's smile only widened.

Note: so what have Megatron panning to do with Alexis, Carlos and Rad?


	2. Chapter 2

"Good, now get moving" ordered Megatron to his men and they all warp away, When they arrived Starscream and the other did as they were ordered and started with the mission

Starscream brought out an object from sub space and threw it into a flowing It would mimic the signal of an activated Minicon but since it was in the river, it's location would be hard to pin point exactly, meaning the Autobots and the those meddling kids would split Now all the Decepticons had to do was wait until the Autobots where separated and then they could lure the kids from their watchers and take.

"Come on " Starscream said, they were in a large forested area and were going to use it to their full "They should warp near here, we'll follow "

"Still don't know why we can't just shoot them," Cyclonus grumbled 

“Because it would be a better reminder for the children if they got punished” Explained Starscream, true it was strange, but so long those human kids are with the Autobots. Capturing minicons would be difficult for them unless they could give those kids a good reason to stop helping their friends 

It didn't take long before the Autobots showed up and with the kids with them, they all looked in a good mood to find the minicon and seeing they are in a forest made it harder for them to see the enemy, The Starscream hided around some tree's and watch when Optimus gave away the orders to his team 

"Ready to find the minicon kids" asked Hotshot to the kids

"You bet," Carlos declared, punching the 

"Hey Hotshot, think we'll get another five Minicons?" Rad asked with a 

"Who knows," Hotshot "You kids certainly did a good job last time, wiped the floor with those "

Starscream scowled as the kids laughed, they'd see who be wiping the floor this He watched as the Autobots split up, the kids also The dark skinned one went with Hotshot, the light skinned boy went with the Prime and the female was with Red Now all they had to do was lure each child away from their Autobot

Hotshot and carols went more deeper into the forest and looked very carefully around to find the minicon 

"Do you think we will be the first ones to find the minicon hotshot?" asked carols to his friend who was walking next to him, sure it was not a race who got them first but the yellow Autobot answered "maybe, we will see"

Starscream was following them and he knew he had soon to show up to get the plan to place "Better to get started" he thought for him self and he decided to make some noises

"Huh, what's that?" Carlos questioned, turning to find the source of the 

"Probably just a wild animal," Hotshot said without concern, moving 

Carlos was about to follow when he heard the noise Turning once more, he saw a small baby fox sitting there blinking at 

"Aww, cool," he said with a grin, moving a bit The baby fox didn't seem afraid of him at all, it allowed him to get closer and He was completely unaware that Hotshot was moving steadily away, all his focus was on the small cute creature in front of him

"Hello little guy" said Carols as he moved closer to the baby fox, he could not stop look away from those cute eyes and that made him only more to touch the cute little creature

"Huu" mumbled Hotshot when he moved more away from his human friend, but he started to hear sounds that nature didn't normally do and he just kept walking until 

"Ahhh" Hotshot cried out, he just been punched in the face by surprise from Starscream who just smirked 

"Surprise, Autobot" he smirked as Hotshot clutched at his shoulder "But that's not the only surprise I have"

"Oh?" Hotshot growled as Starscream loomed over 

“...but you'll get it when you wake up," Starscream told him before punching him squarely and Hotshot lay stunned, Starscream bent and shocked him, sending his opponent 

Meanwhile, Carlos paused, he'd heard the distant sound of a fight and worried Hotshot might be in Trouble and might need some help 

"Hey, I'd better go little guy," he said softly to the baby "But you'll be okay, right?"

He automatically reached out a hand, the fox made no move to bite him and he touched it's soft looking But instead of stroking fur, he was suddenly blinded by a bright flash and threw up his hands to protect his When he opened them, he found himself encased within a glowing orb and the baby fox was 

"What ..?" he exclaimed, thumping at the orb but his fists only bounced 

“......hey, help!" he yelled but his voice was completely, by now Starscream was sure the human have taken the bait and was going back to check on the trap

"Plz, help Hotshot!" cried Carols out hoping for his robot friend to come to rescue him from this glowing orb and soundly he heard big foot steps 

"Hotshot is that you?" asked Carols, but his face soon changed to fear when he saw Starscream come out from the threes instead of Hotshot "No, you stay away from me!" he hissed to the seeker

"I don't think so," Starscream said with a smirk, bending down and picking up the orb with "Your mine now and soon your little friends will be as "

"What?" Carlos said in shock before "What have you done to Hotshot?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him," Starscream said causally as he began walking away with his human

Carlos pounded again on the orb's wall but it was utterly Whatever substance this was made of, he could not break, He only hoped his friends did not fall for the same trick he'd fallen, Meanwhile, Alexis was walking along with Red Alert and a little ways back, Demolisher trailed

Alexis where walking be hide Red Alert when they warped to the area and like the others they had their eyes open for the minicon 

"How long before we are there red?" asked Alexis and looked at Red Alert as he answered "we should be there soon according to my scanners"

"That's good," she "I don't fancy running into the Decepticons, I'm sure their furious about the last "

"just stay close to me and you'll be fine," he assured her, checking his scanner , true even he can guess the Decepticons would be furious with last minicon alert, but he didn't want to worry her with that

Demolisher narrowed his optics, this kid was a lot more cautious than the others but he would get her as he took a grenade from sub space, he activated it and stood up before throwing it hard at the Red Alert It exploded near him, sending both him and the girl 

Demolisher was already moving as soon as the grenade had been thrown and he was running right for where the girl had He hadn't thrown it near her but the shock wave had been enough to send her several feet away from her stunned

Red Alert didn't know what hit him but he knew that must been the Decepticons, he could feel pain some part of his body but could not really yet see 

"Red help" he heard a voice with belonged to Alexis, no she was in danger 

“....I'm coming," he gasped, trying to push himself to his feet but his limbs weren't It must have been a stun grenade, non lethal but it put you out of commission for a bit

"Get off me," Alexis shrieked as Demolisher grabbed hold of her and lifted her 

He didn't reply, he just transformed, stuffing her into his passenger compartment and drove Seat belts activated and snapped over the girl, making sure she could not try to escape from inside 

"Hey, what are you doing?" she demanded, struggling to release 

"Megatron," he called over the comm, again ignoring "I've got the human"

"Good work Demolisher, rendezvous with Starscream," his leader 

"Yes sir," Demolisher replied, wondering how Cyclonus was doing

When Starscream and Demolisher have completed there mission Cyclonus had his own way of getting the job done, had shoot away some grenade around Optimus to get Rad away from the Autobot leader so he could capture him and in surprise his plane worked for ones

"Hahaha, this must be my lucky day" he said as he swooped down and grabbed Rad, now holding Rad tight and aimed with his one free hand at Optimus "not going to shot if you don't wish to hurt your friend"

Optimus froze, he couldn't risk Rad getting hurt

"Cyclonus, put him down," he said tightly as Cyclonus smirked at 

"Sorry Prime but I came for this little brat today but we can fight another time Bye bye," he called as he Warped away with Rad before Optimus could stop him

"So, you managed to get him?" Starscream said, still holding Carlos in an orb, he'd been waiting for the helicopter along with Demolisher and Megatron

"Sure I did," Cyclonus said "Come on, lets put them in"

The three of them marched over to the machine Demolisher had designed for the children punishment, it was placed at the table 

"Ah," the kids yelped as they were dropped into the 

"Ha, ha, now you're going to get it," Cyclonus cackled as Demolisher bent over the 

"Yes," Megatron said with a smirk as the kids stared up at "You won't be so eager to hang around with Prime after this"

"Says you," Carlos declared "we will always help the Autobots no matter what" 

"Enough, the last minicon alarm you 3 got lucky and it was your last time" said Megatron to the 3 humans who still was talking ageist him "Quiet!" he ordered and this time they stop

"Much better, now lest continue" said Megatron to his men as they dumped the kids inside the machine, Demolisher walked over to one of the bookshelf and took a remote for his machine

The kids wobbled, the liquid lining the bottom of the vat sloshing They clutched each other, why had they been placed in this weird machine, Demolisher was playing with the controls again, he'd switched those other ones earlier to charge things up

"Activate it, Demolisher," Megatron said with a wave of his hand while This would show those little 

"AHH!" the kids screamed as electricity hit them, making them thrash around in the

The Decepticons just watch the machine doing it's thing and the sounds of the kids scream made them just smirk until the machine started to work faster and glowing more brighter then kids screams became loader 

"Should it do that?" asked Cyclonus unsure if that was normal for the machine to do that

"No," Demolisher said with a frown, struggling to stop it it

There was a pause and then the machine exploded, sending shards everywhere and making the Decepticons exclaim in From the wreckage, black smoke billowed upwards upwards

"Was that meant to happen?" Starscream asked dryly as the smoke began to clear clear

"No," Demolisher said in confusion, coughing slightly as the fug chocked up his intakes 

"Are they offline?" Cyclonus questioned, leaning forward but jumping back in shock shock

"No, maybe, how should i know" answered Demolisher to Cyclonus question, he was not sure at all what just happen with his machine, it worked so well in the start and then just … maybe it glitched?

"Demolisher your fool" yelled Megatron was unhappy what happened, he just wanted the kid out of the way but not to destroyed, in the mean time Starscream walked over to the table and tarted to poke around the scrap metal of the exploded machine

"Megatron sir, you might want to see this" said Starscream who was looking for the humans and found something ales in his surprise

"What is it?" Megatron demanded, getting to his feet and storming over 

"Minicons," Starscream murmured, taking something out of the wreckage and holding it up for all to see 

"Primus," Megatron muttered as he beheld three unconscious Minicons in the Seeker's hand 

"Where are those little punks?" Cyclonus asked, poking at the ruins of Demolisher's machine 

"I believe those little punks are now Minicons," Starscream stated as everyone stared 

"But, that is impossible" said Demolisher and yet he saw it with his own optics when the kid got changed to minicons

"You really out done yourself this time" laughed Cyclonus at Demolisher failure 

"What should we do with them now?" Demolisher couldn't help to ask and look at the 3 minicon's unconscious

"Let me look at them," Megatron commanded and Starscream brought them closer 

"Mmm, they appeared to be full functional Minicons," he murmured to himself before suddenly smirking

"Perhaps," he said slowly "This could prove to be an unexpected bonus, As his men looked at him, he said "Now that they are Minicons, they are valuable and thus, we shall be keeping them for our own"

"Keep them?" Demolisher said in surprise "You really mean it sir?"

"I do," Megatron said with a nod "We will train them and they will serve us"

Note: how will Rad, Carlos and Alexis take all this in?


End file.
